


Warm Me Up

by amerrierworld



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld
Summary: It’s winter, and you’re cold, and you don’t stop complaining until Lou and Debbie do something about it.
Relationships: Debbie Ocean/Reader, Lou Miller (Ocean's)/Reader, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> for the lovely request: Can you pleaseeee do more dominant Lou and Debbie x reader??

Thick snow was falling outside, and you could barely feel your toes as you double checked all the windows in the loft, making sure everything was locked as tightly as possible. 

“Lou, what the _fuck_ is the point of this giant ass loft when you c-can’t even keep it _warm,”_ you shivered as you dropped down next to her on the sofa by the fireplace, the warmest place in her home. You tucked your bare feet under her thighs and she let out a hiss of surprise at how cold your feet were.

“Sorry love,” she said, rubbing your calves with an absent-minded hand while flicking through the motorcycle magazine on her lap. “Trying to keep this place heated costs a fortune.”

“Lou, we literally stole thousands of dollars from one of the biggest fashion nights in the world. And you can’t keep keep your own loft heated enough for your freezing cold girlfriend?”

Lou shot you a look and pinched your leg. Squeaking in surprise, you pulled your legs away and pouted dramatically at her. A mischievous glimmer appeared in her eyes.

Debbie came in through the front door just as Lou was about to pounce on you, successfully distracting both of you. Her nose poked out from above a thick woollen scarf, red and sniffly. Dressed in layers on layers on layers, she could barely move her arms or legs as she shuffled inside and shut the door. A waft of chilly air reached you just as she closed it and goosebumps ran up and down you spine.

“Well, hello there Rudolph,” Lou grinned as Debbie began peeling away her articles of clothing, revealing her red nose. She gave Lou the middle finger as she shook off her boots. 

You reached for Debbie’s hand as she came to sit between you and Lou, and squeaked at how cold her skin was.

“What’s the matter?” 

“You’re cold,” you grumbled, pulling your hands away and folding your arms, tucking your hands safely away from the cold.

“Y/N has been complaining about my heating all day,” Lou rolled her eyes, kissed Debbie on the cheek and nuzzling her neck. The brunette grinned at you.

“Really? What a shame, I think it’s nice and toasty inside, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“That’s because you just came in from outside!” you said, exasperated. “I’m _freezing,_ and so are you!”

_“_ Hm, I suppose you’re right, maybe I’ll need some help to warm up,” Debbie raised an eyebrow, grabbing Lou’s hand and placing it on her thigh. Her voice nearly dropped an octave. “It’ll help heat the place up, right Lou?”

Lou grinned wickedly, “Right, of course. Let’s make sure our precious Y/N is warm and cozy inside.”

Before you knew it, Debbie’s pants were unbuttoned and Lou’s hand had slipped inside, rubbing slowly underneath the fabric. You stared in utter surprise, something stirring deep in your belly at the sight of Debbie turning her head towards you so Lou could nibble along her neck.

Debbie’s hips began rocking back and forth, and she grinned at your lustful expression, parted lips and blown pupils.

“This’ll help warm you up, won’t it?” she murmured innocently, before gasping. From glancing at Lou’s hand, it looked like she had slipped a finger inside and was now fucking her slowly. 

Your own hand began trailing down to the apex between your thighs, which felt a _lot_ warmer than it did before. 

“If you want us to touch you there, you’ll keep your hands to yourself,” Lou said, and you whimpered at the command, but did what she asked.

Lou brought Debbie to a warm, wet orgasm with her one hand and her mouth on her neck. Debbie shuddered, pressed her head back into the cushions, and melted. Her cheeks were now rosier than her nose and her eyes glittered. 

Lou pulled out and beckoned you closer. You nearly scrambled across the couch, leaning over Debbie’s trembling body to wrap your lips around Lou’s fingers without a second thought.

“Hmm...” Lou groaned, “good girl.”

Your tongue licked between her fingers, around her nails, savouring Debbie’s rich taste. You were perched on your hands and knees, watching Lou’s stormy eyes, and Debbie began trailing her hand up the back of your legs, tickling the curve of your ass, making you buck your hips in surprise.

“I think she’s getting a bit sweaty, Lou, maybe we’re overheating her?” Debbie asked, fingertips trailing between your legs, pressing through the fabric of your trousers to rub lightly at your cunt. 

Lou had pressed a third finger into your mouth, watching you suck and slurp around her hand greedily, “best get her out of those clothes, then.”

Part of you shivered as they took off your shirt and pants, but not because of the cold anymore. You expected them to get up and go to the bedroom, and you straightened your back to get off the couch.

Instead, a firm hand pressed against your back and forced you over Debbie’s lap. Squeaking in surprise, you barely caught yourself before your face hit the cushions. You wriggled your hips, moaning breathily as Debbie rubbed your back, down over your ass and scratching softly with the tips of her nails.

“Keep her there,” Lou ordered, getting up off the couch. Her voice, too, had gotten lower, to the point where it sent molten heat through you at the sound of it. You decided it really wasn’t that cold inside after all.

Debbie laid a soft smack on your ass, chuckling at your sharp gasp of surprise. Debbie moved the both of you, taking off her top and bra in the process and laid back against the armrest, stretching her legs out in front of her. She wrapped her arms around you and pulled you so your body draped over hers.

Debbie gripped your chin and kissed you hard. Her lips, soft as ever, despite the slight chill to their touch, moved along yours. You were moaning into her mouth, gyrating your hips against the rough fabric of her pants, trying to find friction. 

“None of that now, sweetheart,” she mumbled, her hands gripping you hips to keep you still on top of her. Whining, you kissed along her jaw and down her neck, desperate for something, desperate to please.

You closed your lips around one of her nipples and sucked gently. That earned you a broken gasp and a hand gripping the base of your skull, fingers pulling at your hair.

“Oh,” she breathed as you worked your tongue against the hard nub, sucking and licking desperately, “good girl.”

Whenever Lou praised you, it was dripping with lust, low and gravelly, possessive and proud. When Debbie praised you, it was soft, edged with arousal, gentle but desperate cooing. You loved both, and Debbie’s hips bucked up against yours as you nipped at her breast, making you dizzy at the feeling of the denim pressing against your clit.

“Being naughty, are we?” Lou had come back, but you didn’t want to look up from Debbie’s breasts, and you made a whiny sound in the back of your throat as a response.

“Lou’s got a present for you,” Debbie muttered, pulling at your hair and making you meet her gaze, “cause you’ve been such a good girl just now. Doing exactly what we want.”

Your tongue lolled out your mouth, nodding in excitement. The couch dipped behind you and Lou’s cool hands gripped your hips.

“Why are these still here?” she asked, pulling at your panties, angling them so they pressed against your clit, making you whimper. She yanked them off, and moved closer. 

Her hand worked against your cunt like it had for Debbie, slowly but firmly. Two fingers slipped inside, prepping you, pressing and rubbing until you were dripping down your thighs. 

Then you felt it, the hard cold plastic of Lou’s favourite strap-on, and you gasped. It was slick with lube, and Lou leaned over your back, grasped your ear between her teeth,

“Can you warm this up for me too, kitten?”

You cried out with pleasure as she slowly rocked her hips forward, entering you one excruciating inch at a time. 

You head dipped down again to Debbie’s soft nipples, wanting to suckle and kiss her there forever. 

Then Lou began speeding up, grunting and moaning as you clamped around the strap, the slick coldness heating up almost instantly from the heat of your cunt. Lou forced your hips down, fucking you hard and deep. Suddenly, the denim of Debbie’s pants was pressing against your clit, and Lou’s rocking forced you to rub your hips against it. 

The sudden stimulation made you gasp loudly, fingers digging in the cushions underneath your joined bodies. 

“Oh, oh, please,” you cried out, pressing your head upwards to bury in Debbie’s neck.

“What do you need, baby?” Debbie asked, tilting your head up to look at her, kissing your mouth and licking her tongue along the edge of it. 

“I need t’cum,” you whimpered, “please? Can I cum?”

“You wanna cum, baby?” she muttered, eyes flickering up at Lou. “Do you think she’s earned it?”

Lou chuckled darkly, the sound making you shiver and clamp down on her strap again. “Turn her over, let me see that pretty face.”

Trembling, you let yourself be moved. Debbie held your thighs apart, rubbed at your breasts and nipples, as Lou lowered herself to fuck you thoroughly from the front. You were nearly seizing, it felt so good to have her inside you.

“That’s it baby,” when Debbie lowered her hand to your clit and rubbed two fingers over the hood vigorously, you were done for. Lou leaned down to bite your neck like she loved to do, and Debbie pressed against your clit to the point where you saw stars. 

You let out a strained scream, caught between choking on your pleasure and letting it out. Your body shook, thighs trying to close but held apart by Lou and Debbie’s hands, making you feel every bit of your orgasm.

Lou gently pressed back and forth as you came down, making you shudder with each extra thrust, sending new sparks of pleasure through your body.

You slumped, gasping for breath, your body hot and sweaty, and a heavy sigh escaped you as you stretched your legs and Lou pulled out. The blonde arched an eyebrow as she saw you look up at her with drowsy eyes.

“You think I’m done with you already?” you gulped at her words. Debbie’s hands closed around your wrists, pulling them up and to your sides by her head so you had no control. You felt her chuckle and grin against your hair.

“Lou hasn’t been warmed up yet, baby. Should we help her out?” 

Gawking as Lou got rid of the strap and harness, your legs began rubbing against each other. Again, Lou forced them open. She crouched to bite down at the soft flesh of your thighs, and your body arched, lust sparked anew. 

Then, with a bit of maneuvering, and Debbie holding you down from behind, Lou pulled one of your legs up and over her hips, settling in the gap and sinking low so she could rub herself right up against you. Your clit was still throbbing from your first orgasm, and everything was hot and slick.

The minute Lou pressed her cunt against yours, you immediately tried rocking up to get more friction, but the way you were positioned didn’t make it easy for you. Needy moans escaped you as you lay there, limp and at their mercy.

Debbie began to tease and pull a nipple again, and this time Lou didn’t try to be gentle with you. She fucked you, chasing her own release, drinking in your whimpers and gasps. Her fingers dug into your hips, holding one leg up, rocking back and forth with such abandon that you felt like you were on fire. 

Lou came first, pressing and rubbing and gasping as your sweet, swollen cunt made hers slick with your cum. She yanked her body away suddenly, and you saw the wetness running down her thighs as she dropped back on the other armrest, her legs spread open for you.

She pressed two fingers to her clit, rubbing fiercely to help her chase the last jolts of her release. You watched her cunt throb and wanted to bury your face in it, your own orgasm _so close._

And then Debbie was there, sweet Debbie, reaching down with her own hand to take over from Lou. Rubbing your clit the way you liked, pressing two fingers inside you and curling upwards, your orgasm came thundering over you. 

You had barely come down from your second high before Lou’s mouth was there, licking the cum up from your thighs and cunt. She made you orgasm a third time, and this one swelled and faded like an ebb and flow, warm and drowsily, as you lay exhausted in Debbie’s arms.

Finally, _finally,_ Lou moved away from your sore and sensitive clit, and came up to capture your lips with hers. You tasted yourself on her mouth and moaned, shaking still. Then she moved to kiss Debbie, and she gasped at the taste of you too.

“You’re always so tasty, Y/N,” she muttered as your heartbeats began to slow down. You blushed and whined in protest. You wrapped your arms around Lou and pulled her down to hold her close, wanting to be sandwiched between them forever.

“I have to get up, kitten. Otherwise Debbie will be crushed underneath us.”

She sat back on the couch, leaning in an open and proud position, sated. You shakily moved off of Debbie to give her space and sat on the couch wih yours legs tucked under you.

“How about a hot shower?” Debbie asked, rubbing your back and kissing your shoulder. The three of you smelled of sex and sweat.

“Oh, please, not a hot one,” you whined. “I’m already so warm.”

Lou laughed, moving closer to kiss your neck, and said, “and that’s how you save on the heating bill.”

You groaned as Lou and Debbie burst into sweet and loving laughter. Burying your face in your hands, you shook your head, hoping they wouldn't be able to see the massive grin plastered on your face.


End file.
